


停电

by NinoS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinoS/pseuds/NinoS
Summary: 一场大停电下的爱情故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	停电

格林威治时间11:15  
伦敦陷入了黑暗。  
这是一场毫无征兆的大停电，德拉科坐在一片漆黑的屋子里，看着窗外的灯光从脚下这座楼开始整片整片的熄灭，就像一波又一波轻柔的海浪。  
很快这座城市便被笼罩在了黑暗中，视线所能到达的地方都是一片漆黑的海洋。除了星星点点的红色和黄色，那应该是车灯的颜色，汇成了一条条明亮的线条。  
德拉科换了个姿势坐着，破旧的沙发发出不堪其重的吱吱声，他的下半身已经坐麻了，于是他试图抖抖腿，让下半身恢复一点活力。  
黑暗无处不在。德拉科没有去拿备用蜡烛，就这么坐在黑暗里，想着伦敦上次发生这么大规模的停电是什么时候的事情。但他发现自己完全没有印象，即使有过这样的大停电，马尔福庄园也能很快启用备用电源来解决。这个问题可能还要问问哈利才行。  
哦！哈利…他应该还在加班，现在又停电了，午夜之前他应该赶不回来了吧…  
德拉科觉得一丝细碎而又鲜明的悲伤席卷了他。哦…哈利…他们已经搬到一起住了两年了，两年的时间足以消磨那些激情。两年前他们还是两个拥有无限未来的毛头小子，哦不，只有波特是毛头小子，我应该算是个有为青年，德拉科这么想着，但两年的时间足以发生太多，德拉科被卢修斯赶了出来，从此断绝关系，哈利跟他一起搬了出来，从此便住在一间又一间破败的公寓里。是的，他们总是活的拮据，刚被赶出来的自己显然并不懂得节省，工资总是被挥霍一空，哈利为此和他吵了不知道多少次。唉，吵架…总是吵架！他们的生活好像出了工作，做爱就是吵架。  
德拉科当然改变了很多，哈利也是。你看，我这不是坐在一张弹簧已经顶破表皮的破沙发上吗！德拉科想着。  
可是还是会吵架…他和哈利已经冷战三天了，这三天里他和德拉科分别都在办公室故意加班到很晚，只为了避免见面的尴尬和再一次争吵。  
以前他们不是没有吵过架，可是这一次德拉科总觉得有什么不同了，他开始担心这一次他们会走向尽头。  
你知道的。黑暗总是让人胡思乱想，尤其是在这样罕见的大停电里。电影里的大停电总是会发生一些美丽的爱情故事，没有表明心意的情侣趁着黑暗彼此相拥亲吻什么的…  
上次他和哈利接吻是什么时候了？四天前？还是更久？  
可是今天是自己的生日，德拉科好不容易下了决心提早回来，满心希望哈利能在家里，能给他一个机会和好，庆祝一下他的生日。这可是德拉科的二十五岁生日，过了这次生日可就离三十更进一步了！  
半个小时过去了。德拉科放弃了期待奇迹的发生，看来哈利是不会来了…这该死的停电…

跑了二十一个街区才在十二点前回到家的警长哈利波特先生本想给德拉科一个惊喜，却无奈的发现德拉科马尔福先生已经歪在那张破沙发上睡着了，房间里一根蜡烛也没有点，温柔的月光给德拉科的脸带上了一层迷蒙的淡银色，这是伦敦城里罕见的不受干扰的月色。  
哈利突然觉得心中的某一方处被触动了，因为跑步而猛烈跳动的心脏在看到德拉科的那一刻慢慢舒缓了下来，他轻轻地走到沙发旁边，捧着德拉科的脸吻住了他。  
“二十五岁生日快乐，德拉科。”  
看着德拉科慢慢睁开的迷茫的双眼，哈利笑了笑，“你愿意和我结婚吗？二十五岁的德拉科马尔福先生。”  
爱情原来并不仅仅是让人心跳加速啊，德拉科心想。  
大本钟敲响了十二点的钟声，整座城市慢慢的恢复了光明。  
原来大停电里不仅仅会有懵懂青涩的爱情故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 这本来是我十八岁生日晚上多愁善感的摸鱼23333 突然想到搬到ao3上保存一下！现在看来这篇文还是有很多不足之处的。谢谢你的阅读。


End file.
